


Ограбление по-шварцевски

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji





	Ограбление по-шварцевски

Вся эта история началась с одного идиотского фильма. Вернее, с ним-то всё было в порядке, а вот история, и вправду, вышла идиотской.

Отрывок из мемуаров г-на Б. Кроуфорда, посвященных герру Шульдиху.

Вечер не предвещал ничего плохого, он, в сущности, и не принес ничего такого...

Дома было относительно тихо.

Фарфарелло отправился в турне по местам боевой славы рыцарей Тамплиеров и вот уже две недели, как отсутствовал. После изучения ряда буддийских медитационных техник, он решил проверить их действенность на практике. Попытки отговорить, которые попеременно совершали то Кроуфорд, то Шульдих, привели только к тому, что Фарфарелло поставил их в известность о своём решении уехать, оказавшись уже в Тель-Авиве. И теперь регулярно (может быть, в качестве извинения, как предположил Кроуфорд, или следуя своёму черному юмору, как прокомментировал Шульдих) присылал фотооткрытки с мест, которые успел посетить. Судя по тому, что по «BBC News» не сообщали об увеличение числа религиозных терактов, опасения оказались беспочвенны.

А юный гений Наое Наги связался с не менее юным, но, кто бы мог подумать, куда более деятельным Такатори Мамору. А тот, в свою очередь, втянул его в авантюру под названием "тебе слабо взломать компьютер Пентагона". Кроуфорд, когда впервые услышал об этом, сначала

заволновался — всё-таки, шутка ли, но потом успокоился, туманно объяснив Шульдиху, что пусть молодой человек разгонит кровь. Эта пассия будет поумнее Тот. Телепату, в сущности, было плевать. Он всегда помнил, что Наое Наги прежде всего телекинетик, а всё остальное уже

потом.

Так что дома не было ни привычных перепалок, ни сгоревшего ужина, ни грохочущей музыки, ни окровавленных бинтов в ванной, а было классное кино аж в трёх частях, пицца и пиво. Идиллия чистой воды!

— Слушай, а эти двое чем-то похожи на нас, — задумчиво сообщил Шульдих, не отрываясь от чтения титров к третьей части фильма.

— Н-да? — без интереса отозвался Кроуфорд.

— Да, — пожал плечами его собеседник и, почистив очередную креветку, сунул её в рот.

— Нет, — возразил Брэд, допивая свою кружку.

— Вот видишь, мы даже общаемся друг с другом в точности, как они.

— Долго репетировал? — по памяти процитировал одного из героев Кроуфорд.

Шульдих хмыкнул и в тон ему ответил:

— Не репетировал. Всего пару дней. Поверил?

— Чуть больше искренности, тогда быть может.

— Так что скажешь? — Шульдих не отрывался от изучения титров. Со стороны могло показаться, что он не испытывает интереса к поднятой им самим теме.

Но, разумеется, это было не так. Просто телепат не обладал длиной и остротой ушей эльфов, чтобы заинтересовано повернуть локаторы в сторону Кроуфорда.

— Что бы ты ни предложил, нет.

— Нет? Почему нет, когда однозначно да? — возмутился рыжий и сожрал ещё одну креветку.

— Твои предложения слишком похожи на авантюры. Я отказываюсь сниматься в кино.

— Давай ограбим казино.

Резкий отказ и следующее за ним предложение они озвучили хором.

Первый пришел в себя оракул.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты не помелочишься, — он закатил глаза, а рыжий скромно опустил их долу, что на его плутоватом лице выглядело довольно саркастично.

— Свобода расхолаживает.

Кроуфорд скептически приподнял бровь.

— Знаешь такое выражение: "строить наполеоновские планы"?

Когда Шульдих только познакомился со своим будущим шефом, он подумал, что у того совершенно нет чувства юмора. Что-то вроде:

смешно ему и не смешно всем окружающим. И с удвоенной силой принялся развивать это полезное качество у начальства. Ну, вот и развил на свою голову.

Ехидными выглядели даже идиомы.

— Какое-какое? — прикинулся простачком рыжий.

— Да был один претендент на мировое господство, которого жестко обломали...

Не знай Кроуфорд, что за плечами у его коллеги защищенная степень магистра по мировой истории, может быть, конечно, и поверил бы. А так, Брэд легко продолжил эту игру: поправил очки и покачал головой. Прямо солидный профессор какого-нибудь элитного университета, вроде

Оксфорда или Кембриджа...

— Неудачник, — уверенно подвел черту Шульдих. — Мы — совершенно другое дело. Сам подумай, мы от дедушек ушли...

Кроуфорд расхохотался.

— Нет-нет, и ещё раз нет. Бонни и Клайд — не мой выбор!

Брэд поднялся на ноги. Время было уже позднее. Как ни был занимателен разговор, безбожно хотелось спать. Да и для собственной безопасности имело смысл поскорее удалиться. Шульдих порой был до отвращения убедителен.

— Ужасно выглядишь. Ещё немного сидячей работы, и у тебя появится солидное пивное пузико.

Кроуфорд не удержался и бросил взгляд на своё отражение в настенном зеркале за спиной рыжего.

— Мне до этого далеко, — он поправил очки.

— Старость не за горами, — растянул губы в хищной улыбке Шульдих.

— Ты тоже уже не мальчик, — отпарировал Кроуфорд, который, разумеется, не был задет комментарием штатной язвы.

— Верно подмечено, Капитан Очевидность. А потому, надо отжигать в этой жизни так, чтобы там, — Шульдих выразительно указал в пол пальцем, — позавидовали.

— Ящик амброзии, и на бис? — Брэд приподнял бровь.

— Бинго! Ещё пиво будешь?

— Даже не знаю...

Шульдих картинно удивился.

— У-у-у... не знаешь на счёт пива, тогда точно пора тряхнуть стариной. А креветок больше нет?

Обычная манера телепата скакать с первого на десятое, когда они только познакомились, безумно бесила Кроуфорда. Но спустя пять лет совместной работы уже даже не раздражала. Стерпелся, свыкся и даже перенял.

— Кончились. Мы даже отдаленно не тянем на Сида и Нэнси.

— Зато мы похожи на героев Джорджа Клуни и Брэда Питта Дэнни и Расти.

— Шульдих, ты пересмотрел. Я же говорил, что три серии за один раз — слишком много.

Кроуфорд повертел пальцем у виска.

— Слушай, это будет не сложнее, чем взять Форт Нокс.

— Я не готов настолько посадить себе почки.

— А причем тут почки? — удивился Шульдих.

— Чтобы ограбить казино, нам придется выпить больше, чем выпил ты тогда, когда на спор проник в Форт Нокс.

— Да ладно. Кто старое помянет, тому Фарфарелло устроит принудительное лишение зрительных органов. В любом случае, это было намного более безопасно, чем свергнуть Старейшин.

Кроуфорд укоризненно посмотрел на напарника. Идея изначально принадлежала оракулу, но кто бы говорил?! Телепат же регулярно подзуживал. Брэд отмахнулся от него.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я спать.

— А я, пожалуй, ещё раз пересмотрю.

— Шульдих, нас не учили грабить казино. Фильм — развлекательный.

— Спасибо, а я бы и не догадался, — иронично протянул Шульдих и поставил самый первый фильм сначала.

Кроуфорд задумчиво изучил профиль напарника, попросил персонального ангела-хранителя, чтобы рыжий выкинул эту идею из головы и отправился на свидание с подушкой.

Разумеется, просьбе Твари Тьмы ангел не внял.

Когда Кроуфорд проснулся, Шульдиха дома уже не было. "Активность", "утро" и «рыжий» в сознании оракула давно являлись понятиями несовместимыми. Пожалуй, именно это его и насторожило.

Но, прежде чем он успел выпить первую чашку кофе, на кухню рыжим торнадо влетел Шульдих.

— О, ты уже встал! Это здорово. Давай заканчивай, и пошли собираться, а то опоздаем на самолет.

Рыжий распахнул холодильник, оглядел его содержимое и вытащил готовые бутерброды.

— Счастливого пути, — невозмутимо ответил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих плюхнулся напротив него и, оценив обстановку, хищно улыбнулся.

— Брэд, да брось. Это будет весело.

— Мне и так негрустно.

— Хн, — протянул рыжий и откусил приличный кусок от бутерброда с ветчиной и сыром. Прожевал и улыбнулся. — Кроуфорд, у тебя просто нет вариантов.

— Да ты что? — наигранно удивился напарник. — Я могу сказать тебе "нет" в любой момент.

— Можешь, — согласился Шульдих. — А жаль. Но в данном случае тебе придётся со мной согласиться.

— Что же меня заставит?

— Во-первых, ты не отпустишь меня грабить казино в одиночку, а вдруг я где-нибудь засвечусь? И тогда по нашу душу придет какой-нибудь из филиалов Эсцет. А я непременно сдам тебя, и нас обоих препарируют, — Шульдих прервался только для того чтобы откусить ещё от бутерброда.

— Не думаю, что ты настолько идиот, и жаждешь так оригинально свести счёты с жизнью, — фыркнул Кроуфорд, но внутренне весь подобрался.

Рыжий имел дурную привычку говорить о самом главном не в самую первую очередь.

— А во-вторых, у меня сегодня день рождения, и ты о нём забыл, напарник.

Кроуфорд оглядел лучащегося довольством рыжего.

— Ты предполагаешь, что этот аргумент меня убедит хоть в чем-то?

— Да. Я же на твой день рождения МИГ достал, — победно подвёл черту Шульдих.

Кроуфорд немного смутился. Крыть действительно было нечем. В том году ему до одури захотелось полетать, и не просто на какой-нибудь Цесне, а на чем-нибудь основательном. Мнение Шульдиха о том, что если брать, то только лучшее, Кроуфорд разделял на все сто процентов.

Всё это вылилось в то, что оракул получил эксклюзивную возможность научиться справляться с МИГом и покорить небо, а Шульдих обзавелся недельной мигренью и отвращением к российским военным. Как оказалось, с ними проще было договориться, чем обмануть или

зателепатить. До секрета особой устойчивости напарники так и не доискались, но на всякий случай негласно решили заказы, требующие пребывания в этой стране, в дальнейшем не брать.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, отодвинул от себя пустую чашку с кофе и, скрестив руки на груди, ответил:

— Ну, хорошо, это железный аргумент. Я так понимаю, что ты в качестве ответного жеста хочешь совершить это несчастное ограбление?

— Верно подмечено, — улыбнулся Шульдих, запихивая последний кусок в рот и подрываясь сделать себе чай.

— Напарник, скажи мне, а чисто умозрительно, как ты себе это представляешь? В чем основной… фан всего этого?

— Ну как, драйв, адреналин, обойти все системы, украсть деньги и испариться! Безнаказанность… Чувствуешь сладость этого слова на вкус?

Шульдих стоял к Кроуфорду спиной, но Брэд мог бы поставить на кон свой месячный заработок — рыжий, говоря, щурился ничуть не хуже чеширского кота. Вот рыжая наглая морда!

— Мне кажется, ты смотришь на это дело не под тем углом.

— В смысле? — Шульдих обернулся, прислонился к кухонному столу и оперся о столешницу руками.

— С точки зрения простых смертных ты абсолютно прав. Ограбление — это ещё та веселуха. Но с точки зрения нас с тобой — это всё такие детские шалости.

Кроуфорд подошел к рыжему, навис на ним, заставляя напарника откинуть голову назад, чтобы по-прежнему смотреть ему в глаза.

— После Эсцет всё, что угодно, будет детскими шалостями, но развлекаться как-то надо.

— А секс на крыше небоскреба тебя не развлечет? — с тщательно скрытой надеждой спросил Кроуфорд.

— Что, шевелиться лень? — ехидно оскалился телепат.

— Нет. Стараюсь мыслить логически, — Кроуфорд зарылся пальцами в волосы рыжего, погладил затылок, прекрасно зная, что нагло начинает пользоваться зоной подчинения. Обычно рыжему становилось слишком приятно, чтобы хотелось продолжать спорить.

— Ну, попробуй, — протянул Шульдих, чуть прикрыв глаза.

— Представь себе: мы прибываем в…

-…в город падших ангелов.

— Нет, в Лас-Вегас, а не в Лос-Анджелес. Несущественно, — Кроуфорд наклонился вперед, мазнул сухими губами по виску рыжего и продолжил: — Выбираем казино.

— Аха. Сначала для прикрытия можно спустить деньги у них. Всё равно потом компенсируем затраты, — выдохнул рыжий. Складка пролегла между бровями в попытке сосредоточиться, когда Кроуфорд легко коснулся губами уха.

Шульдих повернул голову, собираясь поцеловать напарника, но тот резко отстранился и решительно закончил:

— А потом мы просто ждем инкассаторов. Ты их подчиняешь, мы забираем деньги.

Шульдих открыл глаза и сощурился. В синих глазах полыхнул гнев. Это была его прерогатива — пользоваться настолько нечестными приёмами.

— А я не собираюсь пользоваться телепатией. Это же тест-драйв на профпригодность. Никакого использования пси-способностей.

Кроуфорд сморгнул. Ему на секунду показалось, что мир встал с ног на голову. Это обычно он настаивал на минимальном включении пси-возможностей в планы, поскольку дар был величиной переменной и мало предсказуемой.

Шульдих усмехнулся, провел по груди оракула, по его животу и остановил руку на его бедре. Подался вперед и, воспользовавшись некоторым замешательством со стороны партнера, небольно укусил за шею.

— Тест-драйв — это, конечно, прекрасно, но тебе не кажется, что ты погорячился? — отозвался Кроуфорд, привычно прижимая голову рыжего ближе.

Тот послушно прикусил сильнее, чтобы тут же зализать горящую после его зубов кожу.

/Не кажется. Зато я уверен, нам пора бы поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на самолёт/.

Рыжий поднял голову и заглянул в потемневшие карие глаза.

/Тут может быть не менее горячо/.

В подтверждение своих слов Кроуфорд притянул напарника к себе и поцеловал. Надо отдать должное, целоваться мистер Б. Кроуфорд в свои полные тридцать два умел как Бог. Шульдих хотел ограничиться легким поцелуем, но устоять не смог.

Никакого пути до постели не было. Была впопыхах стянутая со стратегически верных мест одежда, сбитое дыхание, горячие стоны, сдавленная ругань — разумеется, немецкая. Кроуфорд был в тот момент насущно занят. Впрочем, чуть позже, когда они оказались на полу, он тоже стонал и звал любовника по имени, где-то между "рыжий, ну!" и "скотина".

Шульдих с трудом отдышался, повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на вольготно валяющегося рядом Кроуфорда.

— Действительно горячо. Но теперь нам стоит поторопиться.

— А мы что, ещё не опоздали? — лениво ответил любовник.

— Нет. — Шульдих тихо рассмеялся, увидев понимание в глазах оракула. — С кем поведешься, от того манипуляциям и поднаберешься.

Аэропорт встретил гулом голосов, сообщениями о взлетах и посадках, суетой пассажиров и улыбчивым равнодушием служащих. Кроуфорд был мрачен и с рыжим всю дорогу до аэропорта не перемолвился и десятком слов.

Шульдих напарника лишний раз не дергал, разумно полагая, что когда пар выпустит, сам заговорит, а под горячую руку лучше не лезть. Но, заметив в очереди на посадку знакомую красноволосую голову, забыл о своём благом намерении и бесцеремонно толкнул Кроуфорда под ребра.

— Смотри! – и некрасиво показал пальцем на Рана Фуджимию, достающего из кармана билеты.

— Приплыли, — выдохнул Кроуфорд. – Слушай, такая встреча – дурной знак.

— А, по-моему, весьма позитивный. Он, между прочим, тоже собирается в Лос-Анджелес. – Шульдих сощурился. – С вайссовским выводком.

— Слушай, может, ты придумаешь какое-нибудь другое желание?

— Ну, если ты только не согласишься быть целый месяц моим личным гаремным мальчиком, — фыркнул рыжий.

Кроуфорд мученически возвел глаза к потолку. Шульдих удовлетворенно кивнул. Он почему-то не сомневался в отрицательном ответе напарника.

— Ран, какая встреча! – воскликнул рыжий, и раньше, чем Кроуфорд успел что-либо сделать, двинулся навстречу в одно мгновение развернувшегося на голос Фуджимии.

Надо отдать должное, за катаной он не потянулся, только сощурил глаза. Рядом с ним тут же вырос, словно из-под земли, Кудо, который небрежно облокотился на плечо напарника и многозначительно положил руку на часы.

Шульдих фыркнул, но совсем близко подходить не стал. Кроуфорду ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как встать рядом. Уравновесить, так сказать, сложившуюся ситуацию.

Заметив посадочные билеты, бумажными хвостами выглядывающие из барсетки оракула, Кудо сощурился и мирно поинтересовался:

— Ну, раз Шварц летят этим рейсом, значит, рейс, по крайней мере, будет безопасным, — кивок в сторону оракулу.

Брэд таинственно улыбнулся. Но весь эффект испортил Шульдих, у которого после утреннего секса было потрясающе хорошее настроение:

— Не волнуйтесь, коллеги. Парашюты не понадобятся. Вы отдыхать?

Фуджимия недоверчиво приподнял бровь. Рыжий имел репутацию ходячей провокации и катастрофы, на которую сноровки и выдержки хватало только его напарнику.

— Мы отдыхать.

— А как насчет заработать? – голос у Шульдиха был вкрадчивым, подкупающим именно той невинностью, в которую никогда, не при каких обстоятельствах, не поверишь.

Первым сориентировался Кудо:

— Сумма? Дело?

— Мне нравится твой подход, — одобрительно кивнул Шульдих.

Кроуфорд кашлянул. Их стояние напротив друг друга начало привлекать слишком много внимания, правда, в основном тем, что стояли они перед стойкой регистрации и создавали затор.

— Поговорим в зале ожидания, — предложил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа собеседников, сунул билеты девушке.

В общем-то, его предложение возражений не встретило.

Заинтересованные стороны пересеклись в магазинах Duty free, не сговариваясь, но напротив магазина «Calvin Klein».

— Так о чём речь? – по-деловому начал Йоджи.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

— Не смотри на меня. В данном предприятии солирую не я.

Ран удивленно взглянул на его компаньона. Кудо эмоции выразил куда как более выразительно: присвистнул и уважительно посмотрел на рыжего. Тот со значением улыбнулся.

Оракул мысленно умилился: такой цирк, а не разговор взрослых людей, но от комментариев как вслух, так и мысленных, воздержался.

— Мы собираемся ограбить казино. И нам нужна поддержка.

Фуджимия дернул плечом.

— Мы в этом не заинтересованы.

— Грабить будем мы, а вы осуществлять прикрытие и подготовку, — не обратил внимания на отказ Шульдих.

— Гарантия того, что вы нас не подставите?

— Я – телепат, — выразительно вздохнул рыжий. – А он, напоминаю, оракул. Вопросы ещё есть?

— Мы не будем в этом участвовать, — повторил Ран. Правда, уверенности в его голосе поубавилось.

— Нет, подожди, — Йоджи поправил солнцезащитные очки, которые норовили съехать на самый кончик носа. – Сумма?

Шульдих одними губами назвал. Благо все они были достаточно суровыми профессионалами, чтобы прочитать и так. Йоджи присвистнул, достал пачку сигарет, вспомнил, что курить здесь не разрешено, и убрал обратно. Фуджимия оказался лаконичнее, просто приподнял бровь, что на его языке трактовалось однозначно: детали?

/Ну вот, а ты говорил, что твари света не продаются!/ — Шульдих довольно оскалился, подхватил под локоть Фуджимию и повел его в сторону кафе.

/Это называется рациональное ведение дел. Тем более, думаю, что потратят они свою выручку не на развлечения/.

Кроуфорд кивнул Кудо, и они пошли вслед за этой яркой парой.

— Шульдих, он всегда такой?.. – Йоджи взмахнул рукой в воздухе.

— Ненормальный? – уточнил Брэд.

— Да.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

/Да-да, церковь Петра и Павла. Но Кудо, между прочим, думает о казино с предвкушением/.

Полёт прошел в мирной обстановке взаимной настороженности. Но к концу рейса благодаря болтливости рыжего уровень нервозности снизился.

Кроуфорд всю дорогу проспал, заткнув уши берушами, которые он предусмотрительно купил в аэропорту.

Ночной Лас-Вегас встретил яркими огнями неона, зазывающего расслабиться в объятиях пышногрудых красоток, сыграть с одноруким на пару монет и пропить свою никчемную жизнь в заведении у старины Джо.

Продажные жизни, дешевые люди, высокие ставки и наркотики для раскручивания клиентов – всё очень просто.

Или всё очень сложно: элитные проститутки, которых с трудом отличаешь от просто отдыхающих клиентов, развлечения, которых нет в списке услуг ни одного респектабельного заведения, адреналиновый голод по ещё большему удовольствию.

И пресыщенность.

Если побывал в Лас-Вегасе, значит, сыграл в русскую рулетку. Если уехал, значит, выиграл.

Шульдих вписался в этот фальшивый праздник вечной жизни как нельзя лучше. С ним мог бы поспорить разве что Кудо, чьи глаза с не меньшим интересом следили за предлагаемыми здесь развлечениями.

Палаццо «Рай» обещало сказочный отдых и широкий перечень развлечений. Выбор остался за Шульдихом. Кроуфорд на все желания рыжего пожимал флегматично плечами и с ужасом подсчитывал, во сколько ему встанут прихоти язвы. Выходило, что МИГ дешевле было купить самому. Брэд пообещал себе, что в следующий раз ограничится книжкой «Экономика для идиотов».

Три дня телепат играл на нервах окружающих и всего персонала палаццо, а потом потащил вайссо-шварцевскую компанию на окраину города, где им был снят пустой склад. В нём они собирались воссоздать путь до центрального хранилища казино.

— Шульдих, ты в своём уме? – спросил Ран, изучив планы, раздобытые Кудо.

— В данный момент, да, — отмахнулся рыжий. – Да ладно, это только кажется, что трудно.

— А на самом деле не сложнее, чем выйти с голыми руками против катаны, — насмешливо бросил Йоджи и, не сговариваясь, все дружно покосились на Кроуфорда.

Он в ответ только пожал плечами, мол, случайность, с кем не бывает?!

Шульдих сдавленно хмыкнул, явно давясь смехом. И указал на путь, который, как ему казалось, был самым рациональным.

— Нет, не годится, — отрезал Ран, указывая на систему контроля периметра.

Мозговой шторм продолжался два дня. Активное участие в нем принимали Кроуфорд и Фуджимия, а пассивное — Шульдих и Кудо. Пока два несгибаемых лидера мерились, чья логика окажется более правильной, подчиненные воссоздавали собственно хранилище со всеми выкрутасами, предназначенными для таких вот любителей прибрать к рукам чужое имущество. К тому моменту, когда хранилище было построено, Брэд и Ран сумели договориться и выработать совместный план действий.

Тренировки начались незамедлительно.

Шульдих перестал говорить «это нетрудно» уже на второй день. Темп задал Фуджимия, поддерживаемый Кроуфордом. Тут было всё: от бега до растяжки. Но надо отдать должное — все тяготы и лишения, которые выпали на долю телепата и оракула, Шульдих переносил весьма стоически. А может просто понимал, что Кроуфорд его в асфальт вкатает, если рыжий хотя бы один раз пожалуется. Может ещё и потому, что телепат оказался прав: форму они потеряли. Конечно, не так катастрофически как рисовал рыжий, но всё-таки достаточно ощутимо.

Впрочем, отжимания на пальцах, бег и работа в хорошем тренажерном зале, который, разумеется, нашелся в многообразии развлечений предоставляемых палаццо «Рай», сделали своё дело. Уже на вторую неделю этих адовых тренировок напарники практически могли танцевать ламбаду на руках, как охарактеризовал их физические показатели Кудо.

— Ну, что у нас дальше по расписанию? – спросил Шульдих на следующее утро.

— Дальше практика, — хмыкнул Фуджимия.

Под этим кратким термином Ран подразумевал прохождение всего маршрута на скорость.

В очередной раз провалив проход, Шульдих устало опустился на пол в хранилище.

— Брэд, напомни мне, зачем мы это всё делаем?

— Ты хочешь отказаться? – надежда в голосе Кроуфорда мешалась с угрозой.

— Нет, я хочу расслабиться.

— Никакого отдохнуть, — с удовольствием отказал Брэд.

Шульдих поднялся на ноги, с трудом отлепился от такой надежной стены и подошел к напарнику.

— Да ладно. Может не выходит, потому что мы перенапряглись?

— Версия, конечно, интересная, но маловероятная.

Рыжий улыбнулся:

— Ты знаешь, киллером быть проще, — и сделал ещё один шаг вперед по направлению к Брэду.

Кроуфорд отступил на два шага назад.

— Даже не думай, — мстительно ответил он. /Я не эксгибиционист/.

— Ты – зануда, — фыркнул телепат.

— Если вы закончили любовные игры, то десятиминутный перерыв уже прошел. На стартовую позицию, — насмешливый голос Кудо раздался из-под потолка.

Рыжий оскалился в зрачок следящей за ними камеры и, подмигнув, заметил:

— Близок локоть…

— А в зубы? – холодно поинтересовался Фуджимия.

— Дружная рабочая обстановка, — прокомментировал Кроуфорд и вышел в открывшуюся дверь хранилища.

Тренировка увенчалась успехом два дня спустя. И ещё сутки они повторяли достигнутый результат, желая закрепить эффект и уменьшить время, затрачиваемое ими на всю операцию.

Волевым решением Шульдих отвоевал себе право на выходной.

Аргумент был прост: надо же отдохнуть, прежде чем идти на дело.

Шварц появились на центральной лестнице палаццо «Рай» в кристально белых вечерних костюмах и, спустившись вниз, не сговариваясь, разошлись в разные стороны.

Под высокими потолками вычурные лампы, переливающиеся разноцветными огнями, освещали огромный зал. Под их сенью скользили призрачными тенями люди. Девушки на шпильках, сопровождающие кавалеров, и намного реже кавалеры, эскортирующие девушек. Или уже давно не девушек.

Азарт играет в жилах этих людей пузырьками шампанского, на которое так щедро палаццо «Рай».

И Шульдих с удовольствием окунулся в эту круговерть сумасшествия с легкими привкусом небольшого выигрыша и огромного проигрыша – когда за ночь можно спустить всё, включая собственные штаны.

Карты ложились веером на зеленное сукно, и затянутые в одинаковую форму крупье принимали ставки и объявляли результаты. А кружащие вокруг игроков девушки отвлекали клиентов, восхваляя их достоинства и провоцируя на то, чтобы ставки непременно росли.

Шульдих долгое время наблюдал за суетой, царящей вокруг, прежде чем решился включиться в эту игру самолично.

К трём часам ночи у него не осталось фишек, и он был зол, как черт, которому вместо ванны из магмы предложили райские кущи.

Но больше всего его возмутило, что эти никчемные людишки пытались обмануть его.

— Стоп! – возмутился Шульдих. – Жульничество.

— Сэр, если вы не согласны с результатом, я вызову сейчас администрацию. Мы понимаем, вы расстроены.

— Нет, вы не понимаете, насколько я расстроен, — процедил рыжий, поднимаясь. – Но нет, претензий у меня нет.

Он бросил сеть, выискивая сознание оракула, и безошибочно направился прямиком к нему.

/Кроуфорд, это грабёж!/

/Ну да… а ты что думал?/ — удивился Кроуфорд, иронично приподнял бровь и поболтал бокалом в руке. Лёд зашуршал, ударяясь о стенки. Темно золотой напиток красиво заиграл на свету.

Брэд не видел смысла в пустой трате денег. Он вообще не любил лишний раз рисковать.

/Всё. Мне это надоело/, — синие глаза рыжего сверкали неподдельным гневом. Удивительно, как только искры не сыпались, а молнии не прожигали дыры в окружающей действительности.

Судя по эмоциональному настроению телепата и интенсивности его желания поквитаться, Варфоломеевскую ночь скоро можно будет назвать детским утренником.

Оракул внимательно изучил содержимое своего бокала: /И что же ты предлагаешь?/

/Я предлагаю ограбление в стиле Шварц!/

Кроуфорд вопросительно приподнял бровь. Ирония происходящего насмешила его.

Шульдих усмехнулся:

— Пора отобрать у кое-кого это заведение.

/Ты же говорил, что надо потренироваться без Дара?/ — ехидно отозвался Кроуфорд и осушил бокал до дна.

Он никуда не торопился.

/Кроуфорд, хватит сидеть. Включай предвидение на полную катушку, и пойдем – сделаем казино нашим за одну ночь!/

/Нет, постой. Зачем мы тогда тренировались так долго, если теперь можно просто воспользоваться способностями и получить всё, что мы хотим/.

/Не занудствуй/ закатил глаза Шульдих. /Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?/

/Признал, что ты трепал мне нервы просто так! И сам идея изначально была идиотской/ — довольно улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

/Может, мне ещё и перед Вайсс извиниться?/

/Это оставляю на твоё усмотрение…/ — милостиво разрешил Брэд.

/Ну, хорошо-хорошо, это была не самая моя гениальная мысль. Можно было бы просто взять инкассаторскую машину ещё три недели назад…/

Кроуфорд рассмеялся. Признавать ошибки Шульдих не любил, да и не умел. Если бы рыжий не был профессиональным киллером, он стал бы гуру пресс-службы президента. Там его умения оценили бы по достоинству.

/А Вайсс ты что скажешь? Им же надо платить/.

/Думаю, что наше казино сумеет оплатить из недельной выручки их услуги/.

/Из твоей части дохода/, — заметил Кроуфорд, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас рыжему всё равно. Он слишком горит желанием мести.

Шульдих многообещающе улыбнулся и повернулся в сторону зала.

/Твои — автоматы, мои – люди. Поехали/.

Беспредел, хаос и анархия – что ещё можно было ждать от двух псионов, которые направили все свои усилия на достижения поставленной задачи?

Телепатия против профессионального жульничества.

Предвидение против запрограммированных машин.

Сорвать банк — это не так уж сложно, когда игра ведётся краплеными картами.

— Как ты думаешь, может, стоит тормознуть их? – спросил Кудо, останавливаясь рядом с Фуджимией и закуривая.

По-хорошему, здесь это не разрешалось, но сейчас всем было плевать. И случись землетрясение, вряд ли кто-нибудь бы заметил.

— Ну, если тебе очень хочется, — Ран не пошевелился. Он с интересом наблюдал за тем, как люди внизу сходят с ума.

— Эй, а тебе их не жалко?

— Нет. А должно? – Фуджимия посмотрел внимательно на Кудо.

Тот передернул плечами.

— Меня больше интересует, сколько удастся вытрясти из Шварц за наши услуги, — закончил мысль Ран.

— Когда ты успел стать таким деловым? – изумился Кудо.

— Во мне скрыта масса талантов. Тем более, чем больше мы получим, тем лучше для детей.

— Фу-ух, — выдохнул демонстративно Йоджи, — а я уж было испугался, что мир сошел с ума.

— Ну, с этими ненормальным всё ясно.

— Я слышу в твоём голосе зависть, Ран?! – удивленно заметил Кудо и хитро сощурился. – Завидуешь чужой безнаказанности.

— Ни в коем случае, — Фуджимия пожал плечами. – Раз мы завтра не нужны нашим нанимателям, можем позволить себе отдых…

— Мне нравится то, к чему ты клонишь, — потеряв интерес к происходящему в основном зале, улыбнулся Кудо.

Ограбление по-шварцевски кончилось ранним утром, когда бледно-зеленый хозяин казино «Рай» подписывал в присутствии адвоката куплю-продажу своего заведения и передавал ключи двум новым совладельцам. Почему-то мысли о том, чтобы воспротивиться такому самоуправству у него не возникло. А по выходу из кабинета все, что ему хотелось, это купить билет на ближайший рейс и удрать из города, в котором поселились эти Дьяволы.

Он был верующим человеком и привык доверять персту судьбы. Каждый великий делец должен знать, когда пора уйти на покой, уехать на Лазурный берег и не отсвечивать.

— Ты доволен? – тихо спросил Кроуфорд, когда за оглушенным бывшим хозяином и этого шикарного кабинета, и всего здания закрылась дверь.

— Да. Я вот думаю, а стол его я, пожалуй, оставлю…

— Нет! – взвыл Кроуфорд, и без предвидения представив, чем именно Шульдиху приглянулся этот предмет интерьера. – Я — спать.

— Так я и не про сейчас, — рассмеялся рыжий и уже тихо добавил: – Спасибо.

— С днем рождения.


End file.
